Equally cursed
by Darkblaze666
Summary: 3 girls wind up at the Shigure's house, and end up staying there. They cause some drama some romance and some hurt feelings. But more importantly they may have a secret that could help lift the Sohma curse, if Akito will let them. Anime Based.
1. Chapter 1

I Dont own and FB Characters... or the Texas Chainsaw massacre idea... i just put it in to scare Brooke tehe. I do own the ocncept of the elemtnals and our jouney along with the elementals Brooke Blaze Rae Damion Deva and Terra. I have chapters ready but i wont post unless i get atleast 10 reviews per chapter! That way i know that people r interested lol. Please read review and enjoy!

Luv Always

Blaze

I Love Orlando Bloom

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke, Blaze, and Rae stumbled from the time portal once again as they had many times before. Switching worlds was almost like a routine to them now. Just as they became comfortable in the world they were in BAM a demon attacked and opened another portal.

"mmmmyyyffff hhheeddfff!"

"… Do you guys hear that?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah! What is it?" Rae added standing up and brushing off her clothes.

"It was me… you were sitting on my head Rae."

"…Woops… Sorry Blaze." "Its ok… just don't do it again please… unless you want my skull to be squished."

The girls look at there surroundings… trees… and lots of them. In the distance they could see a light shinning through the dark night and shadowy forest so they decided to head towards it.

"This reminds me of Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Blaze shouted out.

"Don't say that Blaze! You're freaking me out!" Brooke said as she hugged herself and looked over her shoulder.

"I never saw it… I just know it's about some guy who didn't like his face so he took other peoples… with a chainsaw." Rae said.

"Well you pretty much got it down… did you guys here that?"

"W-What?" Brooke stuttered.

"I think I heard… a jack hammer! No wait! That was a chainsaw!" Blaze yelled.

Brooke then screamed and ran as fast as her little legs could take her toward the light. Then Blaze broke out into a high pitched laughter and fell to the leafy floor of the forest. Rae stood above Blaze tapping her foot with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Mature Blaze, real Mature!" Rae hollered at her.

"Ok… so it was a bit immature, but it was funny you have to admit that! Damn… look at her run!"

"We better catch up she might blow our cover if some one asks her where she's from… she might just blurt out that she has a chainsaw carrying freak chasing her… that will raise some suspicion." Rae added in, a slight smirk on her face

The two began to run with a glimmer of worry in there eyes, they could no longer see Brooke frantically running. When they finally saw her she was standing completely still, someone was in front of her.

Rae ran so fast that she was barley visible by the human eye. She stopped next to Brooke and looked at her then the guy in front of the two. He was beautiful. Blaze ran up panting and holding her stomach, and then she stopped and stared just like the others.

"uuuhhhhhhhh" they all said in unison.

"Hello" he said. "Can I help you with something?"

They were all in such aw that they couldn't say a thing. Rae was thinking of an excuse for there appearance, Brooke was thinking of an excuse for their staring, and Blaze was thinking of an excuse to go inside.

"We….uuuuhhhh" their brains knew just what to say… to bad their mouths didn't.

"Are you all alright? You look a bit beat up."

"Yuki! Who are you talking too?" a manly voice said.

"I'm not really sure" Yuki said.

"Now Yuki you know what I told u about…" as a tall dark haired man walked up next to Yuki, looked at the girls and slapped a large grin on his face. "…talking with beautiful girls! You should always invite them in!"


	2. Chapter 2

The girls sat awkwardly on their knees in what seemed to be the living room of the Japanese house. They looked back and forth at one another sending odd looks between the 3. The 2 boys sat in front of them watching as the girls sent dirty glares at each other.

"So… I'm Shigure, what are you're names?" The tall dark haired man asked. They didn't know what to do. All three were drooling over him as well. Blaze was bored though and tired of the constant awkward silences so she decided to speak up.

"I'm Blaze, this is Brooke and that's Rae"

"BLAZE!" The other 2 shouted at her.

"What! It's not like you guys were saying anything!" Rae gave Blaze a Death glare and then quietly said "And for a good reason! We don't know where we are"

"What was that?" Yuki asked questionably.

"Uh… I said we should go our house isn't very far." Rae quickly thought up.

"Oh alright well it was nice meeting you girls." Shigure said

The girls began to stand up and say their thanks and goodbyes… and then Blaze's high heels once again got in the way. Her heel hooked onto the leg of the table causing her to fall right onto Shigure and Rae, Rae then fell onto Yuki and Brooke. Just when it happened two large puffs of smoke broke out and as the girls sat on the ground the smoke began to clear. In the place of Yuki sat and rat, and in the place of Shigure sat a dog.

"OOOOOHHHHH HOW CUTE!" Rae and Brooke yelled and then each picked one up and began to pet them.

"Of course a Dog and a Rat… what no Kitty… Bunny… Squirrel? Just my luck." Blaze complained.

"Ok now they are completely adorable… but are they the guys?" Brooke asked still playing with the rats little paws.

"They can't be I mean Shigure was so hot… how could he turn into a mutt like that?" Blaze said smugly.

"You think I'm hot huh?" The dog spoke.

"I believe she actually called you a mutt and you find it as a compliment" the rat said. The girls could only stare with their mouths open.

"Well Rae… I guess that answers your question!" Brooke said between giggles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok so you turn into animals when hugged by someone of the opposite sex? Interesting" Rae repeated what the boys had told them.

"That was barley a hug! That was like half a hug, I mean I fell into your arms its not like I did it willingly!" Blaze said a bit frustrated and confused.

"When do you change back?" Brooke asked

"That's the thing, we never know when we do, and when it does happen we're…" Before Yuki could even finish his sentence there was another large poof from both of them and then when the smoke began to clear it became painstakingly obvious that they were-

"Naked" everyone said in unison.

The boys quickly grabbed there clothes and began to change. Brooke turned bright red and turned around, as Rae did the same. Blaze on the other hand was forced to turn around by Rae.

"Were done" said Yuki

"Hey, boys, you've got some nice…"Blaze was interrupted by Rae's hand slapping the back of her head.

"I was going to say dishes! They have nice dishes look!" Blaze picked up a dish from the table and flashed it in front of Rae's eyes.

"Ssssuuuurrrrreeee" Rae and Brooke said, far too familiar with Blaze's excuses.

"So is it only you two that live here and… turn into little cute animals?" Brooke said wishing she could play with little rat Yuki again.

"No actually we live with 2 other people, our cousin Kyou and our friend Tohru" Shigure said.

"Tohru… isn't that a girls name?" Rae asked curiously. "Is she like… your girlfriend or something?"

"No no no!" Shigure said waving his hands back and forth. "She is our maid I guess you could say. She also goes to school with Yuki."

"So where are they?" Brooke asked.

"Well Tohru is at work and Kyou… he could be any where" Yuki said.

"Well that's cool, are they cursed too?" Blaze asked.

"Well Kyou is. Like we said several members of the Sohma family are."

"That's mad cool" Blaze said a big smirk on her face.

"Well you guys, we better go I mean we have to find a place to stay after all." Rae said.

"wait…" Shigure said" I thought you said you lived near by"

"Smooth Rae, smooth." Brooke blandly said

"Yeah about that… I lied"

"Well…why? What do you have to hide?" Yuki asked becoming a bit more frantic.

"Well… you guys have a curse… I guess you could say we do too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So let me get this strait" Shigure started, eyes widened in pure confusion and shock. "You 3 are just 3 of the original elementals. You can throw lightning, fire, and water balls. You can Glow in the dark, and set things on fire with you're mind and walk and breathe under water. You were sent into a portal by a …demon over 2 years ago, and have been separated from your other friends since then. You keep getting… transferred to different worlds and times, and the only way for you to fully fix thing if the powers that be think that you have fixed enough through time and space to go back to your normal lives and relive you're years that you missed?"

"Right" the girls replied now saddened just thinking about the friends they had made and lost in other worlds and mostly about they friends that had disappeared from there lives so long ago.

"Well, what was the day that you left?" Yuki asked.

"April 27th 2003" Rae replied.

"Wow that was over 2 years ago." Yuki added.

"Were getting closer you guys! Maybe our next landing will be only… 1 year off! Then just a few months. I'm sure we will be back soon enough." Brooke said positively.

"Then what, we go back to find that we have changed our world to the point that we can't bare to live there?" Blaze said anger wrenching at her.

"This future isn't changed so what makes you think ours will be?" Brooke said defensively.

"What makes me think that is that we still have a ways to go! How do you know we won't land in the middle of Iraq next time and mess things up more than they already are! How do you know that we won't be the reason for some country to declare war on America? How do you know that we won't cause World War III? Tell me, what makes you think that we will have a world to go back to! We don't know what the powers that be want us to fix! For all we know they could want us to fix things so that it would be easier for them!" By the time Blaze had finished Brooke was backed into a corner in tears. Blaze may have seemed like the one who did nothing but crack jokes and bang guys, but she did. She thought a lot about what would have happened if there was a WW III, or if she and her family had been stuck in Germany during WW II. War disgusted her, and the thought of causing one made her bones nearly jump from her skin.

When Blaze turned around she received a large smack in the face from Rae.

"Why you Bitch! What the hell did you do that for!" Blaze shouted and she brought a fire ball to her hand.

"Don't ever say that. The prophesy said that we were to fix things in time for a better future, not to ruin it. Don't think that we are doing this for nothing, and don't bring Brooke down, she's the only one having an open mind to a brighter future."

For the next few hours the girls discussed with the boys about where they were to stay. Shigure quickly suggested that they stay there. A bit too quickly. The girls decided since they had no where else to go that they would stay there. Then Kyou came home.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyou walked into the house tired from his work out. He has been working on his martial arts again. He went into the dinging room expecting a meal on the table for him, and instead was disturbed to find 3 complete strangers. Yuki sat in front of them, along with Shigure who had on a goofy smile. The reason for Shigure's happy face was obvious. The girls seemed to be between the ages of 15 and 18.

"Oh! Kyou your home!" Shigure announced loudly. Everyone looked over to the obviously confused and angered carrot top.

"Yeah… uh who are they, where's Tohru and where's my dinner." He said blandly.

"Oh well Tohru isn't home yet she had to work a little later but she should be home in about 10 minutes, and I'm sure she will prepare us a wonderful dinner. And Kyou this is Rae, Brooke, and Blaze. They're going to be staying with us for a while"

"WHAT?" Kyou nearly exploded. He then went and grabbed Shigure by the collar and dragged him in the other room. All that was heard was muffled yells and a large "YOU TOLD THEM!" It was all quite frightening, until the two walked back into the room.

"So, you know about the zodiac." Kyou said with angry eyes.

"Yep" the three answered in unison.

"What animal are you? Rae asked more than curious.

"Lets find out!" Blaze and Brooke yelled as they ran and embraced Kyou in a warm hug. There was a puff of smoke and then in place of Kyou was a very small orange cat. Blaze squealed with excitement and grabbed kitty Kyou. He was obviously angry but Blaze was so happy to be holding a cat that it was obvious he was never going to be put down.

"Good luck Kyou" Rae said. "She loves cats, it's her favorite animal, that and bunnies, but cats more. It's the only pet she has had her whole life."

For over an hour Blaze sat hugging Kyou and petting his soft fur, although he resisted, it was no use. It was only when Tohru came home that he was able to break free and transform back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boys told Tohru of their situation and the girls. She was exited to have not one, not two, but three girls in the house to have fun and talk with. The girls all got along with Tohru very well. She accepted them for who they were, no questions asked.

For the next few days, the girls did nothing but try to find ways to get to America. Every attempt failed. All flights seemed to be booked, boats booked, even magical transportation that they knew of wasn't an option. Something was obviously going on that wasn't allowing them to get back. Soon they gave up and decided that they would do what they could so that they could open the next portal.

Though they wanted to help, they didn't seem to know where to start. After all they hadn't even been out of the house yet! Shigure thought maybe if he signed them up for school then things would be a little easier for them to fix. Rae didn't mind this Idea, though she hated school, like all teenagers, she still liked the idea of having an almost normal life. Blaze and Brooke didn't feel the same.

"WHAT!" they shouted enraged after Shigure told them.

"I won't do it! I won't I won't I won't!" Brooke whined

"There is no fucking way! I haven't been to school in over 2 years! I would probably be booted back down to a freshman!" Blaze complained.

"I'm sorry girls, but it's too late. I already signed you up. Here are your uniforms."

"UNIFORMS?" They screamed

"Yes, the uniforms are required" Shigure added a bit frightened.

Blaze snatched the clothing from his hand and stomped away, screaming about how if she were going to wear a uniform, she was going to wear it her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to thank you guys for reading and reviewing!

Kokari: I'm ssssooooo sorry but it isn't a Tohru Kyou Fic. Though i love them as a couple, i had promised my friend that she (brooke) would get to be with kyou. In any other situation i would put the two together but a promise is a promise! Plus this story had started out just as a way to entertain and make some of my friends laugh. I just posted it to see how others would like it. I'm sorry and i hope that you will continue to read and review.

Luv Always

Blaze

I Love Orlando Bloom

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning everyone woke and up began to get ready for school, and in Shigure's case, work. Tohru was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone. Tohru was dressed in her normal blue and white school uniform. Rae came down first dressed in the same uniform, only she had a longer skirt on. Brooke came down next in a uniform similar only instead of a pleaded miniskirt hers was strait. Then the boys came down. Shigure looked especially dashing in a black suit, and tie and all. Kyou and Yuki were obviously tired and not in the mood to talk.

"Well you girls look beautiful! Those uniforms look damn good on you if I don't say." Shigure said admiring the girls in their uniforms. Kyou and Yuki gave him evil glares and he quickly turned away taking the hint.

"Oh… it seems were one short!" Shigure said as Tohru served breakfast. "Is Blaze almost ready?"

"She should be down in a min-"Rae was interrupted by Blaze waltzing into the room, still half asleep but happier than expected. It was her outfit that really opened everyone's eyes. She has hiked up the pleaded skirt and added safety pins as some of the pleads. She had basically cut the bottom half off the over coat off and hemmed it to be a half jacket. She had a navy blue tie tucked into her small white tank top and had added lace to the top of the knee high socks.

"Blaze!" Rae yelled. "You're not going to be allowed in the school like that!"

"Don't even try Rae. I looked in the handbook thing for the school. It said that students were required to wear the clothing given to them by the school, it said absolutely nothing against making a few altercations." Blaze said with a smirk.

Every one ate breakfast aside from Brooke and Blaze. Shigure added in a comment here or there about how wonderful the girls looked and how he thought that the school would have no problem with Blaze expressing her creativity.

"Well" Yuki said as he stood up. "We'd better start walking."

Everyone got up and began to walk out, but first Rae Blaze and Brooke had a word together. Then only Shigure and Blaze were left. Blaze slowly walked up to Shigure, making sure no one could see her from their angle. She slowly grabbed his tie and brought him down so that her lips were almost against his ear.

"You look really sexy in that suit" she whispered and pulled back. As he slowly brought his head back up, she walked away to catch up with the others, swaying her hips all the way. She looked back only once and winked at him. He was obviously dumbfounded.

"I can't believe you did that!" Brooke said to Blaze with a bit of a smile.

"I told you I would!" She said

"Oh my god I wish I had done it! He looks so good! Did you see the way he stared at you?" Rae said, with a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Well you can seduce him when we get home Rae, for now we can settle with a guy or two our own age."

"I'm kind of nervous you guys!" Brooke said a bit shaky "I mean what if we don't… fit in"

"If we don't fit in then fuck them!" Blaze said forcefully

"Blaze is right Brooke" Rae said putting an arm around each of their shoulders "As long as we have each other everything will be great"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived at the school the 3 girls stood dumbfounded. The school was beautiful and quite large.

"Wow! It's so…"

"Small!" Blaze cut in

"Small?" Brooke and Rae said shocked.

"Yep, this is nothing compared to ACHS." The girls walked in just two steps behind Tohru Yuki and Kyou. Tohru lead them to the principal's office to pick up their schedules. When they received them they were devastated to see that they only had 2 classes all together.

They were also frustrated to find that they were freshman. They had already been freshman in their old schools, but they decided not to argue considering that the ages for things were a bit different here. They luckily had first period together, which was Algebra 2. After that they split up and were reunited in lunch, then one last time in 7th period, gym.

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou then left them for their own classes, but not before telling them about the other two Sohma's who were in their grade and were also cursed. They had been told about the girls and to help them fit in. Then the girls went off on a wild goose chase to find their room before the bell. They made it just in time.

They quickly grabbed the first seats they could find. Rae and Blaze were a little displeased to find that someone else said it was their seat.

"Oh! There's assigned seats?" Rae asked a bit embarrassed.

"No" The girl retorted "This is just MY seat, and your friend there took my friends seat."

"Hold it little prissy missy" Blaze cut in obviously angered "Did you not just say that there were no assigned seats?" The girl gave her a frustrated and confused look. She was obviously not used to people talking back to her "Yea you did so I see some seats in the back, why don't you and your little friend go sit back there because well were all ready settled in. Sorry Hun! I'm sure you understand" Blaze gave her a smile as her and Rae turned around. Brooke sat in her seat slightly shaking, it was obvious she was nervous, and spacing out.

The teacher came in and all the students stood. The girls did, but were unaware of why they were doing it.

"Alright now… we were supposed to get three new students today, Brooke, Blaze, and Rae?" The girls each waved a hand when their names were called. "Well why you don't come up so the others can see their new classmates!" The teacher said a little too excitedly. The girls walked up to the front of the room, Blaze leaned on the wall, Rae stood in almost a perfect posture, and Brooke stood taping her foot and biting her fingernails.

"Why don't you introduce your self and tell us something about yourself!"

"Hey I'm Rae, and I'm from America and I like to play softball and the piano." Rae said

"Oh! You play the piano! How lovely! I would love to hear you sometime."

"I bet, she's pro at it I'll tell you that" Blaze said bragging about her friend. Rae blushed and Brooke chimed in adding a word about how great Rae was as well.

"Hi, I'm Brooke… I'm from America too, and I like to play volleyball and the drums." At this everyone began to whisper. The girls only heard bits and pieces like "the drums are so cool!" or "Wow I wish I could play the drums! I want to hear her play!" Brooke blushed wildly and smiled like a mad woman when she heard such things.

"Yo, I'm Blaze. Can you guess where I'm from? Really I'll give you one shot" one smart ass yelled out Germany, at this Blaze made a very sad face a looked at the floor. She became very quiet.

"Actually, my grandmother was from Germany. She died last week." Every one gasped and the boys face went from a slick smirk to a shocked frown.

"I'm just kidding!" Blaze said as she lifted her head with a large smirk signifying her victory on her face. "But anyway I'm from America, and I like to Dance and act."

The girls sat down as the class started. The class was very boring. Rae already knew everything that was being taught and was repeatedly correcting the teacher. Finally she gave up and began to talk with the boy next to her. Brooke was trying to pay attention and understand things, but it was much to boring for her, so she began to listen to Rae and the boy's conversation. Blaze didn't even try to follow the lesson. She fell asleep on her desk, it wasn't until she started talking that people noticed. Just as she was going to be yelled at the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" she squealed and ran out of the class.

"Okay so Rae I have English with you now." Brooke said a little relieved that she was not yet on her own in a class. "Are you going to be okay on your own Blaze?"

"When am I not?" She asked. The girls then wondered off to find their second period classes. Blaze had choir, luckily she had signed up for something she was actually ok at. Brooke and Rae both signed up for band and had that at a later period.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke and Rae walked into their English class that they had surprisingly easily found. A small Blonde boy in a girl's uniform pranced up to the two with a taller boy who had white hair with black roots behind them.

"Your Rae and Brooke right?" The small blonde boy said cheerfully. The girls looked at each other and nodded a bit confused. "I'm Momiji Sohma!" He said with pride. Then he got very close to the two and whispered. "I'm part of the curse too! Shigure told us about you! This is Hatsuharu, He's part of it too."

The girls looked from one to the other. Momiji was very feminine, but seemed very sweet and eager to get along. Hatsuharu on the other hand was extremely hot, but didn't seem as eager as Momiji was. He was very quiet and calm. The girls decided they would stick with these two for the class, and introduce Blaze to them later. She would like Hatsuharu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze stood on the bleachers in the chorus room. Her teacher, Mr. Oswaki walked in and asked for her down front. She made her way down the bleachers and stood in front of the large man.

"Alright Blaze, if you will follow me, you need to audition" He said in a deep voice.

"Audition!" Blaze squeaked. "But I have nothing prepared! I didn't think I would need to audition for a class I would be taking!"

"Well you thought wrong. I guess you will have to sing it unaccompanied, or if I know the songs then I will play it on the piano." He walked Blaze into a separate room with nothing but a piano, piano bench, and a tape player. She was to do scales, and sing 2 songs of her choice.

She went through the scales and he was impressed to see how amazingly wide her range was. He then asked her what her first song was. She didn't know what to do. She quickly went through a list in her mind of songs she had performed in the past and spit a song name out.

"Wishing you were somehow here again" she said nerved.

"Ah… from phantom of the opera very nice choice. I don't know that one so you will have to sing it on your own. You may start." Blaze took in a deep breath and then in a sweet falsetto voice began to sing.

You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once my friend and father

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seems if I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here.

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that I dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels

Cold and monumental

Seem for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle

Too many years fighting back tears

Why cant the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again

Knowing we must say good bye

Time to forgive

Teach me to live

Give me the strength to try

All the memories

All the silent tears

All the gazing across the wasted years

Help me say goodbye

Help me say good bye

Blaze finished and her chorus teacher stood to his feet and began to clap. She was in shock; she had remembered all the words!

"That was amazing! Really it was!" His face became more serious and he looked at her with stern eyes.

"But I need to know if you can do other types of singing. Chorus isn't just opera, so I would like you to pick a song that shows…other parts of your voice." This was easy for Blaze. She would pick her favorite song, Defying Gravity.

"I'm going to sing Defying Gravity" she told him. His eyes lit up.

"Now I know this one! What key do you want me to play it in? You know what, I'm sure the original key is just fine. Alright now let's go back into the chorus room so you can sing it for the class."

"What!" Blaze shouted "You didn't say anything about me singing for the other students!"

"Well I need to know if you can perform well in front of the crowds! It's very important for the end of the year concert!" He waltzed out of the room with Blaze following behind. As soon as he walked in the students stood and fell silent. Blaze was surprised. In her old school if a teacher had left the room there would be people hanging on the ceiling by now.

"Alright, now this is Blaze and since it's her first day here, she will be singing for all of you, just like you all did on your first day. She will be singing Defying Gravity from the Broadway show Wicked." He sat on the bench and began to play the intro. Blaze looked at her audience, all judgmental and waiting to tease her, she could tell. She'd prove them wrong.

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game

Too late for second guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

Its time to trust my instincts close my eyes… and leap

Its time to try defying gravity

I think I'll try Defying Gravity and you can't hold me down.

I'm through accepting limits

Cause someone says there so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try I'll never know

Too long I've been afraid of loosing love I guess I've lost

Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity and you can't hold me down

Unlimited

My future is unlimited

And I've just had a vision almost like a prophesy I know

It sounds truly crazy

And true the visions hazy

But I swear someday they'll be

Up in the sky defying gravity! Flying so high defying gravity

They'll never bring me down

So if you care to find me

Look towards the western sky

As someone told me latly

Everyone deserves the chance to fly!

And if I'm flying solo

At least I'm flying free

To those who ground me take a message back from me!

Tell them how I am defying gravity

I'm flying high defying gravity

And soon I'll match them in renown

And nobody in all of oz no wizard that there is or was

Is ever ganna bring me down!

Bring me down!

AH!

Blaze belted out the last note and then took a bow. Everyone was on there feet clapping and cheering, Mr. Oswaki brushed tears from his eyes.

"Well Blaze I have decided… you're in! You will be in the Soprano 1's and you will be our featured soloist for the concert!" Blaze was more than surprised. She was happy though too. The happiest she had been in a while, finally she got to sing again without being ashamed or nervous someone would hear. Then the bell rang and it was off to 3rd period.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally lunch time and the girls walked in struggling to find each other or the others. When they finally all saw Tohru waving to them all at a table they raced over to it. They sat and chatted about what went on in the first 4 periods. Blaze told about how boring Spanish was, and how history was pretty cool. Brooke talked about how she had fun in photography class as well as English, and Chemistry. Rae then brought up Momiji and Hatsuharu. As she mentioned them the two walked over and sat down with their lunch trays.

"Hi Tohru! Hi Kyou! Hi Yuki! Hi Rae! I Brooke! Hi….. You must be Blaze!" Momiji said cheerfully.

"Yeah hi! And you are…. Momiji, right? Blaze asked a little preoccupied with staring at Hatsuharu.

"Yep! How'd you know?" Momiji asked a bit confused.

"Well Rae and Brooke told me about you, it's great to meet you." Blaze gave Momiji a bright smile as he returned it. Then she looked to Hatsuharu, his eyes deep with thoughts of lord knew what. "You must be Hatsuharu" she said putting her hand out for a shake.

"Yes" He said returning it. "Did the girls tell you about me as well?"

"Uh huh" Blaze had just met him and already the other girls could tell she wanted him, bad.

"So!" Tohru cut in accidentally. "How do you like school so far? Do you have any questions about anything?"

"No it's great!" Brooke said excitedly

"Yeah it's really fun! And every ones so nice!" Rae said.

"Rae thinks one guy in particular is nice. The guy who keeps hitting on her constantly!" Brooke said in a singsong voice. Rae's face turned bright red as everyone at the table turned to stare at her.

"When did this happen!" Blaze said angry she had missed it

"Well first period and-"Brooke was about to go on but Blaze cut in.

"How did I miss that?" She said upset.

"You were asleep on the desk… loudly asleep" Brooke said giving her all too famous duh… look. Blaze giggled remembering her dream of a purple kangaroo stealing a pair of Rae's pants and giving them to the Salvation Army. It was a wonderful dream.

"Anyway, he so likes you Rae!" Brooke said wanting to play matchmaker.

"I don't know… he's nice… and cute…"

"That's it! I am getting you two together!"

"Don't be too…. pushy." Rae said a bit worried of what Brooke might do.

"Oh Tohru" Blaze said

"Yeah?"

"What's break?" Blaze asked a bit confused while looking at her schedual.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyou said frustrated

"It's just a short break, about half the time of lunch you know so we can relax a little. It's right before 7th period.

"Well that's cool!" Blaze said exited about a half hour break.

People were randomly coming up to Blaze and saying things like "good job!" And "You're amazing!" Rae began to wonder about the random comments, and being that Blaze said nothing of them she decided to ask.

"Blaze what's with random people coming up to you and saying good job? Did you knock someone out or something?" Rae asked a bit worried.

"Rae you know I wouldn't kick any ass with out you!" Blaze said a Rae let out a sigh of relief.

"You became quiet popular Blaze, may I ask how so?" Yuki said politely.

"Oh I just you know…signed up for a class." Blaze said looking down at her food while moving the rice with her chopsticks.

"What class?" Tohru Asked

"Chorus" Blaze said as quietly as she could.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Chorus" She said a little louder

"WHAT!"

"CHORUS!" She yelled out loudly

"I KNEW IT!" Rae said as she stood up and pointed at Blaze

"That's great Blaze!" Brooke said, happy to know that Blaze was back into the singing spirit.

"What's so great about Blaze taking chorus?" Kyou asked unimpressed.

"Blaze is an amazing singer" The girls said.

"Wow! I had no idea Blaze!" Tohru said with a big smile.

"I want to hear you sing sometime!" Momiji shouted.

"Yes I'm sure we all would!" Yuki said.

"Well… uh you know what I don't think you will so lets just drop the subject" Blaze said staring at her food but not daring to touch it.

"But…"

"I said drop it!" Blaze stood and walked out of the large cafeteria. Brooke stood and went to go after her, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. It was Hatsuharu.

"I'll go" He simply said. Brooke hesitated at his suggestion but finally with a nod from Rae she sat down.

"I hope she's not mad at me" Brooke said as she sat in between Kyou and Rae, hot tears brimming her eyes. Then she felt a big warm hand rubbing her back. She looked to see Kyou looking back at her with sincere eyes.

"Don't worry" he simply said. She took a deep breath, then smiled, a blush creeping on her cheeks, he really was good looking. She couldn't stop staring, that is until Rae but in.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a crush" she said quietly, but loud enough for the two to turn away from each other and stare down at there food, their cheeks burning hot.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze walked though the halls, the need to be alone rushing through her veins. She then heard heavy footsteps pounding behind her, but she didn't care, she continued to walk. Then she looked up to see Hatsuharu walking along side her.

"Where are you going" He asked.

"Where ever I want" she said curtly.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, a little cockier than normal.

"Look I just-"She turned to tell him to buzz off only to find herself unable to. He was just too hot!

"You want to come up on the roof with me?" He asked while she stood in a slight stupor. She realized how dumb she must have looked and ran her hand through her fiery hair.

"Sure" she said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke walked to her 6th period class thoughts of Kyou running through her head. He was just so cute! She had felt a definite connection with him, even with the two being so different, and even though they had only really talked once, but she didn't care! She wanted him for herself, and she wasn't going to let any one get in the way of that.

While walking she didn't even realize that he was right in front of her, going into the same class as her, and sitting right next to her! Her heart began to race and she became very flushed. He turned to her and smiled.

"Well, looks like we've got history together." He said. Was he happy about it? She didn't know, she didn't know if she wanted to know, but she needed to know!

"Is that a good thing, or bad?" She said in a flirty tone as she flipped her hair back never taking her eyes away from his. She could tell he was undressing her with his eyes. Blaze had always been the one to tell her when a guy was doing it to her, but for the first time she caught a guy doing it…. And she liked it.

"I guess you'll have to find out" Kyou said, a bit of wanting in his tone. Was it Brooke he was wanting? She hoped so, and that's all she could think about during the discussion of the French Revolution.


	7. Chapter 7

Hatsuharu pushed open the door to the roof. Blaze walked up the stairs and onto the ground and then ran to the ledge looking to see how high they were. People were running past on the sidewalk in front of the school. Then she saw a teacher and ducked down, making sure she wouldn't be seen. When she turned around Haru was standing in front of her looking out as well. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

"We don't want to get caught now do we?" Blaze said smirking. Haru's expression seemed to change; the empty lonely look in his eyes now seemed to be a look of longing and desire. He smirked back at her.

"You tell me? I mean half the fun of doing something bad is getting caught."

"That's not how I see it."

"Really? You don't like people talking after? Getting a reputation, all that fun stuff."

"After you do it to much, it starts to get old believe me. So anyway, you and Momiji are members of the Zodiac as well right?"

"Yep."

"What animals are you?"

"He's the rabbit."

"Oh I have to remember to give him a hug! What are you?"

"Guess."

"I hate guessing games!"

"Well then I guess you won't be able to find out now will you?"

"Oh yes I will!" Blaze lunged at him, and while still on her knees embraced him into a hug. There was a large puff of smoke and then in place of Haru was a cow. Blaze started rolling around on the ground laughing.

"You're the cow!" She said between giggles.

"Now why did you have to do that?" Haru asked a little angry.

"Because you wouldn't tell me!" Blaze said sitting up and smiling in his face. He grunted in response.

"Now I get why you're hair is black and white!"

"You're slow do you know that?"

"No I'm not! I just didn't really think about what animal you were I was too concentrated on…" Blaze stopped when she realized what she almost said. Haru's cow like eyebrows raised up in a sarcastic style.

"To concentrated on what?" He asked as flirty as a cow could. Then there was another large puff of smoke and Haru stood up in his human form… stark naked. Blaze couldn't look away, so her eyes lingered on him.

_Damn it! If that little poof of smoke would just move out of the way! _She thought to herself. The Haru noticed her staring and a large grin graced his face.

"You like what you see?" He said tilting his head. Blaze blushed wildly and turned around. She didn't want to be too obvious.

"No. Just get changed alright?"

"What ever you say" Hatsuharu got changed back into his uniform and tapped Blaze on the shoulder. They had moved over to a wall that was much further from the ledge, that way they couldn't be seen as easily. Blaze leaned back on the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. Her attention was turned away from Hatsuharu. There was an awkward silence between the two, and then Blaze noticed a slight change of light. Something was creating a bit of a shadow. When Blaze turned her head forward she saw Hatsuharu in front of her. His arm was stretched out and his palm was pressed against the wall and right next 2 her shoulder.

"Quite the daring one aren't you?" Blaze said smirking.

"It's not daring if I know you want it just as bad." Haru said as he moved in closer.

"Well how do you know that?" Blaze asked as she moved in slightly as well.

"Because you're leaning in too." They both smiled and just as they were about the kiss the door burst open and Kyou and Brooke burst through the doors.

"Damn it! I knew you'd be up here Hatsuharu!" Kyou yelled. Blaze and Haru quickly broke apart, each sighing when they realized how close they were to getting what they wanted.

"Blaze! What are you doing? How could you skip class on your first day?" Brooke said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Brooke" Blaze said rolling her eyes.

"Don't say sorry to me! You need to get your work for class! If you ever want to succeed in this world then you're going to have to start by going to class!"

"I would if I knew I'd be here for good! But I'm not so in that case I won't!"

"Blaze if you get into trouble then these people are going to blame everything on Shigure and he'll have to go to court!"

"The dumb dog could find his way out of it." Kyou said.

"How did you know we'd be up here?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Well Tohru was supposed to be in last period with Blaze, and when she told me she didn't see her we just figured you guys would be any where that didn't have a classroom."

"Well since you're up here Kyou, I say we fight."

"What?" Everyone else said at once.

"Why not."

"Because you dumb ass we need to get back to class."

"I see Kyou. You're scared."

"I'm not scared and I'm not going to fight you!"

"WELL WHY THE HELL NOT YOU SCARED ASS PUSSY HUH?" Hatsuharu had snapped.


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn he's hot when he's angry!" Blaze said smiling at how mad Hatsuharu had gotten.

"Try insane!" Brooke said looking at Blaze as if she were an idiot. "Yuki told me about this. That is Black Haru."

"Black huh? Still looks white to me." Brooke slapped Blaze in the back of the head and continued.

"His personality completely changes and anger takes over him. Yuki said to be really careful if he ever ended up like this. We'd better just stay quiet. The boys started fighting and the girls stood wide eyed.

"C'mon Haru! Kick his ass!" Blaze yelled, getting a little to into it. Haru dodged a move and quickly ran over to her. He placed and Hand on her hip and slowly began to walk his fingers up her shirt.

"If you wait till I beat this dumb ass, we can have a little fun after." Haru winked and then tried to trace his hand up further. Blaze grabbed his wrist and pushed it away.

"At the rate you're going, I'll already be married by the time you're done." Haru scowled.

"You'll see babe, your wrong." They went back to fighting and Blaze was once again slapped in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" She said fixing her hair.

"Alright for starters, why did you have to get him all pissed again? Didn't I tell you to shut up? And second…"

What?"

"Why did you turn him away when you so obviously want him?" Brooke raised her eyebrows and grinned a sarcastic and victorious grin. Blaze began to rampage in a high squeaky voice.

"What are you talking about? You are so wrong! Just mind your own business!" Blaze then folded her arms over her chest and left Brooke to laugh as much as she wanted. Just then the boys made a large noise, and from the looks of it, the fight had gotten way out of control. Kyou had a black eye and Haru had a bloody lip. The girls looked at each other and then ran to the boys trying to break it up. Then Brooke accidentally got hit in the face. She backed up, a little confused at what had happened. She didn't know who hit her. She didn't really care. She held her cheek as tears began to well up in her eyes from the pain.

"Oh my god. Brooke sweetie, are you alright?" Blaze said walking up to her now crying friend. Brooke nodded, though her tears seemed to say otherwise. The guys stopped fighting and rushed over to see if she was alright.

"Holy shit. Brooke I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… Look at what you did you bastard!" Kyou yelled at Hatsuharu.

"How do you know it was me?" Haru snapped back

"Look it doesn't matter! Let's just get her to the nurse and get her some ice." Brooke wouldn't let them take her though.

"No its fine I don't want to go. She'd ask how it happened and I don't want to get you guys in trouble. I can just make myself some ice." Brooke continued to cry but then as one tear slid to her hurt cheek she closed her eyes tight. The tear stopped on her soar spot, then it seemed to spread as to cover the area and then it froze. Blaze rubbed Brooke's shoulder and smiled.

"That's my girl." She said as a smile slid across Brooke's face. "Now you guys know not to do that again alright?" Blaze said scolding the two. They nodded.

"Let's just go to class." Brooke said still sniffling.

"Ok, but first you need to get rid of this…sorry." Blaze said as she placed a finger on the sheet of ice on Brooke's cheek. It seemed to steam and then melt away. The boys were a little surprised by the girl's small display of power, but decided not to say anything.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

School had ended for the day and everyone started walking home. Hatsuharu and Momiji had decided to go back to Shigure's house for dinner that night. Everyone sat at the table waiting for Tohru to serve them. Polite chit chat was made here and there.

"So how old are you girls really? I just put you as freshman because well I figured it couldn't hurt to relearn some things!"

"Well." Rae began. "When we left I was 15, Blaze was 16 and Brooke was 17."

"Brooke's the oldest?" Everyone asked at once. Brooke smiled and nodded.

"Yea... I know weird she acts like she's two." Blaze said as she took a sip of her water." Brooke continued to smile and nod and then she realized what Blaze said and made the water from her glass splash in her face.

"So anyway. We've been traveling for about 2 years now. So either we're still all the same age, or we are all 2 years older than when we started."

"Do you think you've matured at all? Is there any way you can tell?"

"Well mentally we have matured a lot. Physically we have also… but not that much."

"Yea I grew!" Blaze said happily as she stood up.

"You mean… you were shorter than you are now?" Kyou said snickering. Blaze grew cross and sat back down.

"It's not just that though. Our features seemed to have matured a little as well. Like my face has slimmed a little." Rae said.

"So you think you have aged normally?" Shigure asked.

"I'm not really sure. But if I had a choice then I would say I was 17 rather than 15… but who wouldn't." Rae said smirking as she thought of the possibilities of being older.

"So what year were you all in back at you old schools?"

"We were all Jr.s" Brooke said.

"But you were three different ages." Momiji said confused.

"Yea well Rae was put up a grade because she's smart as hell and Brooke missed the cut off." Blaze answered.

"Yes and you're grading is different. Like our high schools start with 10th graders." Shigure said.

"Yea we kind of noticed that." Rae said.

"So…" Brooke started. "When do you think we'll get to meet the rest of the zodiac members?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly… they normally just stop by."

"How about the rest of the Sohma's? Can we meet them also?" Brooke asked curiously. Yuki and Shigure shared a look and then the rest of the Sohma's did.

"I think it would be better if you didn't meet them all." Shigure said looking down at his fidgeting fingers. Before the girls could ask any questions Tohru came in with the food and served them. Everyone at in complete silence. Not another word said.


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed by quicker then expected. Still it was the same… no portal appeared or any sign of one. Not one demon had attacked the girls and life seemed to be pretty normal. The girls had there quarrels here and there, but all seemed to settle out…most of the time.

"Brooke you sssoooo want him." Blaze said while the two were only a few feet from Kyou.

"Blaze! Shut up!"

"Oh Come on! I think he should know." Blaze said shoving Brooke jokingly. To Blaze's surprise Brooke shoved back. Her face was completely serious. Blaze shoved back again, still joking.

"Oh just do it" Blaze was cut off by Brooke hitting her square in the jaw. Blaze looked up and saw that Brooke wasn't kidding, and that it wasn't accidental.

"Now leave me alone! I don't want him to know!" Brooke said yelling at her.

"Fine… he doesn't have to. But that doesn't mean your not getting pay back!" Blaze hit Brooke right back the same way as Brooke had hit her. After that no one really knew what was going on, they just heard screams and saw fists flying in every which direction. Then Rae appeared and pulled the two apart. Kyou held Brooke back by the arms as Haru did to Blaze.

"You guys can't fight! You know what we have to do and you know what's important so don't let anything get in the way of our friendship alight!"

"Fine." The two said defeated.

"Now do you know what's really important?" Rae asked the two. Blaze walked up to Brooke and stood in front of her. The two seemed to be cooled down now.

"Yea what's important is that I WON BITCH!" Blaze's comment started things up again only this time the teachers were the ones who split them up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls were suspended for five days each for fighting. Tohru was in complete shock as was Kyou and Yuki, but Rae knew that a fight like that was going to happen at one point. Two of them always got at each others throats in each world. It was annoying being with each other for so long. It was almost as if they were attached at the hip.

"You were suspended? For fighting?"" Shigure asked a bit stunned when he heard the news. Though his face showed shock, it also showed pleasure. Kyou smacked him in the back of the head when he noticed the dazed look on his face.

"What was that for?" Shigure asked as he rubbed the lump on his head.

"I know what you were thinking you sick pervert. So stop it!" But Shigure continued on with his thoughts of the cat fight.

"So… were not in trouble or anything? Not even grounded?" Brooke asked expecting serious punishments.

"Look if he isn't going to say anything then you shouldn't either!" Blaze said angered by Brooke's sudden stupidity.

"Sorry I just thought that any good guardian would give a reasonable punishment!"

"Well he's not our guardian were just staying at his house!"

"And he is watching over us! That sounds like a guardian to me!"

"He doesn't watch **over** us he just **watches** us! If anything we could say Tohru was our guardian I mean she really watches over us and feeds us and what not. God you're stupid."

"Who the hell are you calling stupid?"

"Lets see, who's the only stupid one here? That would be **YOU!**"

"Please take a look at your GPA"

"We don't have one you dumb ass we just travel around the universe!"

"Oh you just need to shut the-"

"ALRIGHT NOW!" Shigure said as he stood up and separated the two.

"Shigure back off alright I have to beat this little son of a-"

"Blaze! Brooke! You two are good friends and I think you need to stop fighting!"

"What are you going to do? You can't make us!" Brooke said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh yes I can! You two both live under my roof! The more you fight the more I will make you pay."

"PAY?" Everyone in the room said at once.

"Yes pay. If you fight then you will have to go with me and…" Kyou smacked him on the back of the head and he changed his tone.

"And you will have to pay 30 dollars for every physical fight. Every argument is 15 dollars."

"That's gay as hell man!"

"Yea what the hell?"

"No you guys I agree with Shigure's way of doing things." Rae said while standing in a corner.

"Rae don't do this to me!"

"No it makes perfect sense I mean since money is one of the most important things to both of you it will work."

"OH MY GOD! I HATE THIS WORLD!" Brooke said as she stormed out of the room and pounded up stairs.

"You guys can suck my non-existent balls!" Blaze said as she did the same.


	10. Chapter 10

They were only suspended for one day and already had to pay Shigure $60 each. He finally sat the two in a room and attempted to be a mediator. So far they had only sat in silence. Shigure didn't even know where to start.

"Ok… why don't we start by figuring out the core of the fighting? What started it all?" Shigure asked trying to sound as adult as he could.

"Being stuck together for 2 years could help." Blaze said sarcastically. Brooke just started daggers at her.

"God Brooke if looks could kill." Blaze said noticing the stare she had received.

"Well what was the cause of the first physical fight?"

"She took my lollypop." Brooke said looking down at her hands.

"What?" Shigure asked confused.

"You asked what the cause of the first physical fight was. It was in first grade when she stole my lollypop."

"Ok I meant the one here."

"Oh."

"Well I was telling Brooke that she should have just told this guy that she liked him. Then she hit me."

"OH PLEASE! You were almost yelling it out to him! I had a right to hit you. I didn't want him to know and you practically announced it to the hole world!" Brooke said angrily.

"Like everyone didn't know already! You make it so freakishly obvious!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!" The two continued to argue for what seemed like for ever then Shigure wondered who the mysterious guy that Brooke was crushing on was.

"Wait! Who was this boy Brooke?"

"None of your business!" Brooke said turning to him sharply.

"I think it is! She likes Kyou. Like hard core liking… like she wants to have his kid!" Blaze said as she did a dance around the room. Brooke jumped to attack her but Shigure held her back as best he could and sat her down.

"You like Kyou?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Yea." Brooke said as she blushed wildly and looked down at her hands again. "But you can't tell him! Ever!"

"I won't I promise. I think you should let him know though it might be good for him."

"Good for him?"

"Never mind that, now I need some answers." He said seriously.

"What?" The girls asked at once.

"Why doesn't anyone like me?" Shigure asked as anime streams of tears strolled down his cheeks.

"Aw don't worry man I like you." Blaze said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shigure's arms turned to noodles before he collapsed to the floor.

"Why do you always do that?" Brooke asked becoming angered gain.

"Do what?" Blaze asked placing her hands on her hips.

"What your doing! I mean you go and lead poor Shigure on and then you go and basically bang Hatsuharu on the roof!"

"I didn't do anything with him!"

"Oh sure! Like I'm going to believe that after everything you've done in all the other worlds!"

"Wait what have you done?" Shigure asked getting into the conversation again.

"Nothing worth hearing." Blaze said as she continued to give Brooke death glares.

"Oh please! You practically sold you're self on the streets in the last world!"

"I did not!"

"Right you only conned guys for all they had. Even when you had a man who was willing to give you anything you wanted and make you happy."

"You know nothing of what I wanted! And you know nothing of what I want now!"

"I know you want what you can never have. And if by some chance you can get it then you move onto something else impossible to reach for. You have impossible goals and make it so that you can never be fully happy with any guy!"

"I don't' want commitment with a guy when I know I'm just going to end up leaving! And it's not like it's my choice to leave or anything!"

"That doesn't mean you can't try!"

"Really? All the relationships that you've had in all of the worlds we've been to, how long did the longest last? 4 months at most? Well I don't want to fall in love with someone just so I can loose them."

"It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all." All through the girls conversation there were others watching that they had no idea of.

"Hatsuharu?" Blaze asked looking deep into his eyes. Neither of them pulled from the gaze they shared for moments and then Blaze pulled back as she blushed.

"Yes, I do believe that's one of my more liked lines. If makes sense, or at least I always thought it did."

"You should listen to him Blaze." Rae said stepping through the door.

"You can agree with such an insane saying after what you went though?" Blaze asked staring at Rae.

"What happened?" Shigure asked butting in.

"Rae was deeply in love in the first world that we ever went to. She was with the guy for over 6 months. Brooke and I were pulled through the portal but she remained in the same world for 2 more months. Before the portal opened again to bring her to where we were her boyfriend disappeared. He had sacrificed himself to save his brother and Rae. She was in a deep depression ever since. Though she is a lot better recovered that she was back then and is moving on better now." Brooke said.

"And I would never trade a moment I had with him for anything. I may have gone through depression after he disappeared, but I still have the memories." Rae said as a single tear slid down her cheek. Suddenly she felt a finger wipe the tear away. When she looked up she noticed Shigure next to her. He smiled at her and flicked the tear away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke and Blaze finally came to a standstill when they realized that they were too good of friends to continue to fight. They agreed to disagree and left it at that. Then about an hour before dinner time there was a knock at the door. Shigure went to get it. The girls were sitting in their rooms when they were called down. As they walked down the steps they saw two new faces sitting at the table.

"Girls! These are my two best friends Hatori and Ayame!" Shigure said as he smiled. The girls shook hands with the strangers and sat down.

"Their also members of the Zodiac so you have no need to be guarded around them."

"Awesome what animals are you?" Rae asked excitedly.

"Oh that's not what matters here! Momiji has been rating wildly about you girls! He's told us about you're powers and that you would love to meet us!"

"Yea it's a pleasure to meet any other members of the family." Brooke said politely.

"So do you guys like live at the main estate?"

"I don't but my Hatori here does!" Ayame said as he placed a hand on Hatori's shoulder. He simply brushed it off. Then Yuki walked into the room and Ayame started ranting on. Shigure explained how they were brothers, though they weren't very close. Then Ayame came to sit back down as did Yuki.

"Yuki wouldn't the girls simply love my shop?" Ayame said as his eyes seemed to glitter with enjoyment.

"Oh I'm sure that they would." Yuki said giving the girls a smile. They all tried their hardest not to melt.

"What kind of store is it?"

"A Clothing store! I make everything with just my assistant! You would all look so cute in the outfits!"

"Sounds great!" They all said in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

"They need to come to the main house. Akito knows of them and wishes to meet them. Momiji has been constantly talking about them, so everyone has heard of them." Hatori and Shigure now sat alone on the porch having a smoke. The girls had gone to the store with Ayame earlier and gotten new clothing so they were all sleeping now.

"Why does he have to meet them? I don't want them to get hurt."

"Yes, I know that you don't want anything to happen to them, but they could be the ones."

"No, it can't be them."

"Think of it. When the head of the Sohma house loves and is loved by a woman of great power, then the curse will be lifted. It makes sense."

"I just wish it didn't." Shigure and Hatori put their cigarettes out as they heard foots steps pound down the stairs. Rae soon appeared in the door way and frowned at the two.

"I am ashamed! Do you two know how bad smoking is for you? And Mr. Hatori! Aren't you a doctor?" Rae said placing her hands on her hips and making a cross face.

"Oh yes. But once you start it's just so difficult to stop!"

"Well start stopping now!" Rae said as she smiled and turned away.

"We'll finish this conversation next week, when you all come to visit the main estate." Shigure sighed and nodded, giving in. Then Hatori left.

"Why'd he leave Shigure? Was it because of me? I'm sorry if it was!"

"No not at all!" Shigure said smiling. Rae walked away and Shigure's happy face fell. "Not at all."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke and Blaze finally went back to school that Friday. People were a little wary of them, but other than that things were the same. Then that Saturday the girls got dressed nicely and went over to the main estate with the boys. Tohru had work and couldn't make it. The girls didn't know who Akito was. They were just told that he was the head of the Sohma family. So they sat in a dark room, each of them in a row with their heads down. Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou stood in the corners of the room when Akito entered. The girls bowed a little lower.

"Lift your heads and look at me." He said in a deep demanding voice. The girls did as he commanded. He walked in front of them and got a good look at each of them.

"So you are the elementals, women with powers to save the world. I figured you would look stronger." At this Blaze started to stand, her hand balled into a fist, but Rae pushed her back down.

"Do you object to what I say wench?" Akito said growing angry after noticing Blaze's action. Blaze looked strait into his eyes.

"Yes, I do. And I don't appreciate you speaking to us as though you were above us."

"I am above you!" And with that he slapped her across the face. Blaze fell to the ground, and Rae and Brooke looked at her with fear. She rose up and wiped at her face.

"Is that all you got?" Blaze said with a smirk on her face.

"You dirty, disrespectful, conniving, little…" With each word Akito kicked at Blaze's stomach, until Shigure pulled him away from her.

"I don't want these girls staying with you any more! They are of no use to me, and they will tell people of our curse!"

"Please! Akito sir!" Rae said standing. Akito stopped thrashing and looked at her. Fear showed through her eyes, but there was something else. Pity. Did she dare pity him? He shrugged off Shigure and walked over to her.

"Rae, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well what do you want?"

"Sir please let my friends stay with them please we have no place else to go!"

"And why should I?"

"Because… I will stay and do what ever you ask of me. I'll be you're servant."

"Rae!" The girls screamed.

"Alright… but if you do anything to displease me, I will make sure you will regret it."


	12. Chapter 12

Rae did as she said she would and moved into the Main estate to do all of Akito's biddings. She still went to school though, and would get to see her friends there everyday. They would constantly ask her why she thought what she had done would help. She believed that inside of everyone there was light, and that she needed to help Akito find the light inside of him. Brooke and Blaze thought that Rae was being an idiot and tried to talk her out of it, but it never worked.

One night Rae was making Akito some tea, and when she brought it in she found him lying down on his bed, as usual. Only this time he asked her to sit with him Rae did as she was told and sat on the edge of his bed.

"What do you think of me Rae?" This question shocked her, considering she didn't know what she thought of him. So she thought about the question for a moment. She thought he was powerful, and dark, but at the same time she thought he was just unloved and lonely. She also thought he was kind of hot, but she couldn't tell him that, nor could she tell him the other things.

"I don't know sir."

"Stop calling me sir." He said as he sat up to drink his tea. "Just call me Akito."

"Yes Akito."

"Now answer the question, and I want an honest answer. I won't hurt you."

"Well Akito, I think you are a very powerful and dark person, and that you take advantage of that power. But I also think you are lonely."

"You think I'm lonely huh?

"Yes. I think that you fear being close to someone. That if you do become close enough that you fear you will hurt them."

"Hmm…" The two sat in silence for a moment and then Akito asked Rae to turn and look at him. She did as she was told. She saw him sitting in his robe, his legs crossed and the cup of tea in his hands. His dark hair fell in his face. He was very attractive, but very mysterious.

"You have been a good servant so far Rae. You don't complain or speak back at me. I like that."

"Thank you."

"But let me ask you something. Why did you volunteer yourself?"

"Because my friends needed to stay at Shigure's house. They have become close with many members of the zodiac, along with Tohru."

"That's not the only reason is it?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Rae said looking down at her hands.

"Look at me! I know why you really decided to stay."

"There is no other reason!" Rae said leaning in a screaming. Akito seemed surprised for a moment that she had screamed back. The he pulled her closer to him. Her face changed and seemed confused.

"Kiss me." He said simply. Rae hesitated, and then did as she was told.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything went by so fast. He didn't know why he told her to do it all, but he did. He wanted her, he knew that was part of it, but normally he could restrain himself. But she was there… And she was listening… Akito smacked himself in the head. He needed to stop thinking about the past. Plus it wasn't all his fault. If she didn't want to then she would have said so…right? Of course right! No question about it. He hoped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyou stomped around the house looking for something to eat. It was 7:00 and Tohru wasn't home and damn it he was hungry! Finally he headed back up to his room, convinced that he could get his mind off of eating if he was far from the kitchen. He walked through the hall and heard some odd noises. From Blaze's room he heard very loud music being played.

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay._

_So long and good night! _

_So long not good night!_

He didn't want to ask. From Yuki's room he heard complete silence… it was frightening actually. Then he heard a slight sobbing coming from Brooke's room. He wondered if she was alright. He decided not to go in. It was better that way. But he worried about her, and wanted her to be happy. He argued with himself for a moment out there in the hall, and then finally decided to go in. Inside he saw Brooke curled up in a ball, her back facing him. She obviously hadn't heard him come in. Then he stepped forward and a board screeched und3er his foot. Brooke shot up to see who was in her room.

When she saw Kyou she wiped at her red tear filled eyes. She sniffled furiously and tried to hold back oncoming tears. Kyou didn't want to ask what was wrong, but she was sitting there so helpless and hurt. He couldn't bear to see her crying, it just killed him. So he went and sat on the bed next to where she was. She stared at him a little confused and continued to wipe at her cheeks with her sweatshirt sleeve.

"You OK?" He asked looking at his feet.

"Yea" Brooke chocked out.

"Doesn't look like it. Why don't you tell me what's wrong." He was surprised with how sympathetic he was being; obviously she was too judging by the look on her face.

"Really Kyou I'm fine, thank you anyway."

"Damn it, if you were fine then you wouldn't be crying now would you?" He said becoming frustrated.

"No, I guess I wouldn't be."

"So then what's wrong?"

"It's Rae. I'm worried about her. I don't trust Akito at all I don't know why she made such a ridiculous offer!"

"Look I know Akito is… It would be difficult… she…" Kyou was at a loss for words. He could tell her Rae would be fine, because he didn't know if she would be. Akito was just too reckless, it was impossible to know what he would do to her. Brooke began to sob uncontrollably again at his silence. He quickly turned to her and held her face in his hands. She began to relax more but was still breathing very deeply.

"I promise, we will make sure nothing happens to her." Was all he said. He brushed at the tears falling on her cheeks with his thumbs. Brooke nodded. The two began moving closer and closer until they were so close that they must have been breathing each others air. Then Kyou crushed his lips against hers. She didn't pull away as he half expected but instead returned the kiss by slightly opening her mouth. He slid his tongue inside and deepened the kiss. As he did so she began to wrap her arms around his neck. With that he pulled back.

"I'm sorry" she said as she blushed wildly.

"Don't be." He said quickly. "I just… didn't want to transform while we were… I should go."

"Yeah…" Kyou began to walk out but before closing the door Brooke called to him.

"Kyou!" She said.

"Yeah?"He answered as he turned back around.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"For helping you?" He questioned. Brooke giggled and looked to her feet, and then she lifted her head and smirked slightly.

"That too."


	14. Chapter 14

Rae sat inside of the Sohma Estate. She was a little confused about the events of the past night. She didn't know why she allowed Akito to do what he had done. She thought she was doing it because she didn't want to anger him. But after he was so nice about it. He didn't make her leave to tell her to go and get him something. Instead he held her in his arms and showered her with kisses. She had to admit she expected a different reaction, but she was happy with the one she received. Now she didn't know why she had originally done it. Did she like him? Did she love him?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hatori sat in his office deep in thought when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and slid the door open to find Shigure standing with a goofy grin on his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Shigure's face fell slightly and he pushed past Hatori and stepped into the room.

"Is Rae alright?" He asked solemnly.

"Why do you ask?" Hatori said not bothering to look at Shigure.

"You know why I ask! She's staying with Akito! Has he hurt her?"

"I don't know. I've only seen her twice since he came to live here. All I know is what I'm told."

"What you're told?"

"Yes. This girl Rae, I think she is the one in the prophesy."

"Well she could be. I mean she does possess great power. Wait, no in order for the curse to be lifted, she must love Akito and he must love her back, and I don't think Akito is very possible of loving anyone."

"Well you might just be thinking wrong then." Shigure was extremely confused, but Hatori told him to leave and that he would give him no more information.

Shigure walked into the house and heard a large explosion. He walked into the kitchen to find Blaze on the floor apologizing profusely to Tohru. Tohru was in a state of shock it seemed, and there was rice everywhere.

"Yet another mess in my kitchen." Shigure said pouting. Blaze noticed he was upset and began to apologize to him as well. Then without even getting an explanation as to what happened, Blaze ran out and came back with a broom and dust pan and began to sweep everything in site. Within 5 minutes she had made the room shine. Tohru and Shigure were dumbfounded. Blaze then looked at how clean the room was put the tools back and brushed off her hands. Then she walked up to her room and took a nice nap.

"How did the kitchen end up such a mess in the first place?" Shigure asked Tohru. She looked at her feet and giggled a bit.

"She tried to help me with making dinner." The two laughed together, and then Tohru got back to preparing dinner for everyone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze sat in her room staring at the ceiling. She was embarrassed… but satisfied in a way. Embarrassed because she just tried to help and ended up making a complete idiot out of herself in front of Tohru and Shigure. Satisfied because, she had no idea she could clean that well!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rae walked into Akito's room with his tea just like she always did. She set it down and turned to walk away. Akito meekly called her name and asked for her to sit with him. She did as she was told, a little nervous that a repeat of last time would happen.

"I don't think you should go back to school." This surprised Rae, and angered her slightly. For the first time she did something more than just agree and do as he told her to.

"Why?" She asked trying to seem as respectful as she could.

"I want you to stay here with me." She didn't know how to reply. She wanted to go to school and see her friends, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to stay with Akito and do what ever he asked. She didn't know why she succumbed to his will so easily, but she didn't really care. She agreed with what he asked of her and started to walk out again. 2 feet from the door she stopped and turned back around. He looked at her, not saying a word. She slowly sat on his bed and leaned in. Then ever so lightly she kissed him. At first the kiss remained just a kiss, but soon it turned into another night of passion.

Rae didn't show up in school the next day. At first everyone thought nothing of it. But soon that day turned into a week, and still no Rae. The girls became panicked and ordered Shigure to see what was going on.


	15. Chapter 15

Shigure stormed back into Hatori's office a Friday after noon raging about something or another. Hatori told him to sit down and speak rationally so he could understand what he was saying.

"Why hasn't Rae been in school? Is she hurt? What has Akito done to her?" He asked breathlessly.

"She is not hurt." Hatori started calmly. "And she has not been in school because Akito has asked her not to go."

"Why would he want that?"

"I don't know. The two have been spending a lot of time together."

"Why is that?"

"I told you, I don't know. All I know is that Rae seems happy."

"Happy?" Shigure asked confused.

"Yes, now I have a patient coming soon so I must ask you to leave Shigure." Shigure did as he was asked and left, still very confused.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean she's happy? I bet that bastard Akito is beating her and making her say nothing! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch I swear!" Blaze yelled angrily when she heard the news. Blaze, Brooke, Kyou, Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu, and Momiji sat listening to Shigure's tale.

"Maybe she really is happy. Maybe she doesn't need us anymore." Brooke sad sadly looking at her feet.

"Too bad she's going to have to deal with us because we are not going away!"

"You guys will have to wait things out I guess, I mean if she's with Akito then there's not much you can do." Momiji said.

"Whatever" Was all that Blaze and Brooke said before storming off to their rooms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Almost two hours had passed and no one had heard anything from Blaze or Brooke so they Sent Hatsuharu to check on Blaze and Kyou to check on Brooke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hatsuharu walked into Blaze's room to find her lying on her bed asleep. He sat on the edge hoping not to wake her. She stirred slightly, but did not awake. Then something caught his eye. There was blood on her bed spread. She moved again and he saw cuts on the underside of her wrist. He ran his finger over them and noticed that several of the deeper ones were still wet with blood. Blaze's face cringed slightly, and her eyes shot open. She jerked her wrist back and shot up. Her face was so close to Hatsuharu's that she could feel his breath on her face.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked simply.

"What re you doing cutting? He asked just as plainly back. Blaze took a deep breath in and sighed. She smiled to herself and looked back at Him.

"What do you want Haru?" She asked. Haru grabbed her injured wrist and pulled on it so that she could see her won work.

"I want an answer!" He said firmly. His face was growing more stern.

"Well its none of you're business! NOW GET OUT!" Blaze shouted becoming very frustrated.

"You know it wasn't you're fault right?" He hollered at her. "You did nothing wrong! Know that!"

"If I did nothing wrong than why do I feel like I did! Why does it feel like Rae is with that creep because I couldn't shut my goddamn mouth and let go of my pride? Why did I do it Haru? Why does she have to pay for my stubbornness? Why?" Blaze fell to her knees and began to cry. Haru slowly walked back to her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyou walked into Brooke's room to find her sobbing into her hand. She looked up at him through tear filled eyes. He took a step forward and closed the door.

"Hold me." Brooke said pleadingly. He didn't know what to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rae stroked Akito's chest lovingly. He had one arm wrapped around her, and the other lay on his bar stomach. Rae couldn't remember when she had been happier. She loved him. She was sure of it now. And he needed to know.

"Akito." She whispered.

"Hmm." He groaned back

"I Love you." He turned to her with an emotionless face. He seemed to search her eyes for the truth. And it was as she had said. She loved him. She really loved him. He smiled the larges smile in his lifetime.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyou took another step closer. He couldn't stand to see her so broken. So he did what she wanted. He sat next to her and held her in his arms. He thought he would have but a few seconds, but to his surprise he didn't transform. Brooke pulled back and started at him. Her eyes were filled with hope and love. A smile stretched across her face as tears dripped from her eyes ands trolled down her cheeks.

"What just happened?" She asked sniffling.

"I don't really know." He said. "But let's take advantage of it." He added with a smirk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tohru, would you mind handing me that book?" Shigure asked while he sat at the table.

"Sure" she said smiling. As she walked to hand it to Shigure she tripped over the leg of the table ad plummeted onto him. To both of their surprise, he didn't transform. Shigure looked at Tohru with shocked eyes. He pulled her into a hug and squeezed as hard as he could. It wasn't until she started gasping for air that he let go. He smiled and began to cheer. He began to call for the others to come downstairs.

"EVERYONE! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" He shouted excitedly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyou was lying on top of Brooke as the two kissed passionately on her bed.

"Isn't it nice to have this kind of contact?" Brooke said breaking from his lips and smiling.

"If it were anyone else it probably wouldn't be as nice." She smiled ever wider.

"You're sweet."

"Don't let anyone know that!" He said. The moment the two were having was broken by the shill scream of Shigure.

"EVERYONE! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" The two got up and started to walk out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haru was rubbing Blaze's back when they heard Shigure yelling loudly.

"EVERYONE! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Blaze's head shot up and she immediately began to wipe at her mascara streaked face.

"Don't tell anyone about this." She said quietly. Haru only nodded and the two walked from the room and downstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell do you want Shigure?" Kyou asked while he walked down the stairs. Brooke Blaze and Haru followed him down. Shigure was smiling from ear to ear as was Tohru…. As usual.

"Watch this!" Shigure embraced Tohru. Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Blaze said.

"The curse must be broken!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Is that possible?" Brooke asked.

"Yes!" Shigure yelped. "The prophesy! It said that when the head of the sohma house loved someone of great power and had that love returned to them then the curse would be broken!" Everyone looked around at each other still a little confused.

"Well ain't that screwy." Blaze said simply. The Brooke seemed to pop up a little.

"Think about it Blaze. Some one of great power…. You me or Rae. Now unless you secretly have relations with Akito, then that means Rae and Akito…. Are in love!" Blaze took a minute to process all the information given to her. Then she made a face like she had just seen Hitler.

"EEEWWWWWWWWW! Rae loves that Creep!" She received a smack in the head from Brooke.

"I think it's sweet!" She said making dreamy eyes.

"I think it's wrong." Blaze said.

"I think I'm going to go out and hug as many women as I can!" Shigure shouted. He run up to Blaze and Brooke and gave them a hug and ran out the door. Momiji then squealed with joy and hopped over and gave Tohru, Brooke, and Blaze the biggest hugs they had ever received.


	16. Authors note

**THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! Please know that i have 2 more chapters and then it ends!So please continue to review and give any ideas on if you want any of the elementals in a story in one of you're favorite shows... if i know it i will write it, and if i don't then i will let you borrow the characters... possibly lolol**

**Luv Always**

**Blaze**

**I Love Orlando Bloom**


	17. Chapter 16

Blaze grabbed Haru's hand and began to walk upstairs.

"Follow me" she said. They walked into her room and she slammed the door shut. With more force than he thought she had in her, she pushed him up against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haru asked in a flirty tone as he raised an eyebrow.

"Curse is lifted, right?" She asked.

"Right."

"So that means I can do this." Blaze wrapped her arms around Haru's neck and pushed her body up against his. The two leaned in and shared a deep kiss.

"God I've been waiting to do that forever!" Blaze said when they pulled back.

"And I've been waiting for you to." Haru replied. She playfully punched him in the arm. The two then got into her bed and pleased each other till the nights end.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke and Kyou sat in his room, just holding each other, wishing for the night to never end. The more Brooke thought about the curse ending, the more she thought about her leaving. It seemed as though that was the thing that needed to be changed in this world, yet the portal hadn't opened and taken them away yet. She was thankful, but also wanted nothing more than to stay there forever with Kyou, just as they were, but she knew that wasn't possible. Fate had other plans for her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze woke up at about 4:00 in the morning, and just watched Haru sleep. She went over the nights events in her head, and was very pleased that for once she remembered to make her partner use a condom. She thought about where she and Haru stood at this point. She didn't think they were dating, and she didn't want them to. She hated having boyfriends considering she would always end up leaving where she was to go of to a different world. She felt him stir slightly and his eyes fluttered open. He turned to her and smiled. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then on her cheek, and then one last one on her lips.

"Hey beautiful" He said.

"Hey" She whispered.

"Can't sleep?" She shook her head.

"Nope." She said in a whispered tone again.

"That's alright; I'll stay up with you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Akito couldn't sleep that night. He was too happy. Instead he just stroked Rae's hair and held her in his arms. After he had told Rae his feelings, he felt as if he had a weight lifted off of himself. He felt so happy, but at the same time so weak. He wasn't hurting like he was sick, he just felt as though he were fading. He didn't know what he was fading into, but he really didn't care.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rae woke the next morning to find Akito peacefully lying beside her. She sat up slowly and go changed. She looked back at him and noticed that something wasn't right. He seemed so peaceful and happy, but she didn't see the normal rise and fall of his chest. She hopped onto the bed and nudged at him slightly. He didn't move.

"Akito? Akito?" She said quietly, then a little louder. No answer. She shook him, but he didn't move or wake up. She checked his pulse. Nothing.

"HATORI!" She screamed in horror. "COME QUICK!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze, Brooke, Rae, Shigure, Hatori, Hatsuharu's, Momiji, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou all sat in Hatori's office. Rae was crying hysterically, as was Tohru and Brooke.

"Why?" Rae asked. "Why did he have to go? I don't understand he was fine just a few hours before!"

"No he wasn't." Hatori said plainly. "Rae, please don't be sad. You must understand you lifted the curse, it's thanks to you that we're free from it now."

"He died Hatori!" Rae said angered by his calmness.

"Yes, but you saved him. As the head of the house he was cursed, because he was dieing. Everyday of his life he suffered, and as far as we knew he wasn't going to be put out of his misery. You let him rest in peace. You let him know that he was loved. Thanks to you he is free." Rae went and hugged Hatori, still crying. As he rubbed her back, a single tear slid down his cheek.


	18. Chapter 17

Rae moved back into Shigure's house soon after. The girls stayed for 5 days, when on the 5th night it came. Haru and Blaze were sleeping together in her room, and Were Kyou and Brooke in Kyou's room. Rae was alone, still in a bit of a depressive state. They had all managed to fall asleep for the night and were now resting peacefully, as was Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She had only slept for 15 minutes. She couldn't stop thinking of him, and how it was her fault that he was gone She always knew that expressing her feelings would get her into trouble. She had tried so hard to hold back, she wasn't even sure that he felt the same way for her, but she told him anyway. She told him and it killed him. For that she would never be able to forgive herself. She rose form her bed and walked into the hell, unsure of where she was planning to go. She heard two other doors opening but ignored them when she saw the portal open in front of her eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze woke with a bit of a fright. She had another odd dream, the purple kangaroo came back to steal more of Rae's clothes for the Salvation Army, only this time it had an angry army of rainbow colored Kangaroos to help it. She sat up, careful not to disturb Hatsuharu's. She had to pee. She stood and walked to the door. She turned and blew a kiss to him. She knew he couldn't see the gesture, but she did it anyway. She quietly slid the door closed, and heard two other doors close along with it. Then to her surprise the portal opened, right there in the hall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke was awake for about an hour when she decided she wanted to go downstairs. She lightly kissed Kyou on the forehead and stood up. He didn't move at all. Damn he was a good sleeper. She grabbed her notebook and pen as something to do downstairs and walked out the door. She heard two other doors and then saw the portal open up before her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rae Brooke and Blaze all walked out at the same time to find the vortex opening. Brooke just so happened to have her notebook and pen with her so she jotted down a note to the house mates. They didn't want to wake them. And without a word said they left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boys woke to find that Tohru was sitting in the hall alone crying. A single piece of paper was clutched in her hands.

"What's wrong?" They all asked at once. She did nothing but hold out the paper to them. Shigure took it and they all began to read.

_Dear All,_

_ I'm sorry that we had to leave you. We all woke up to find the portal open in the hall. We didn't want to wake you so I thought we would leave this note. Shigure, thank you for being so generous and kind to us you really are a wonderful and funny person. Tohru, Thank you so much for everything. You must be one of the best people we have known in our lives and every world we have been in. Yuki, thank you for being so polite and kind and well beautiful. Hatsuharu, Blaze will miss you deeply, along with myself and Rae, you are a very polite and caring person thank you for that. Kyou, I love you. Thank Hatori and Momiji for us for being so wonderful. We wish a wonderful and happy life for you all and that you never forget us because we will never forget you. No matter how many worlds we have been to, we will never forget._

_ Love Always and Forever_

_ Brooke_

Everyone could do nothing but tear up, even Kyou. They were more than just friends to them, they were soul mates. They would do as they asked and never forget them, no matter how hard they tried, they could not be forgotten.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you everybody for reading my story. If you enjoyed the characters of Blaze Brooke and Rae you might want to read the story I have for Avatar: The last Air Bender. Its called Another World. I also have a story for the show Lost which only includes Blaze, it's called New Arrival. I'm also in the process of writing a story for Blaze, Brooke and Terra (the Earth Elemental) to be in and Inuyasha story, along with a story for Blaze and Damion (the Dark Elemental) to be in a One Piece story. Please read my other stories and thank you so much for reading reviewing and hopefully enjoying it

Luv always

Blaze

I Love Orlando Bloom.

P.S. Sorry about the depressing ending!


End file.
